just_dance_unlimited_partyfandomcom-20200213-history
Thumbs
|artist=Sabrina Carpenter |year=2016 |no_of_gold_moves=3 |dancer_gender(s)= |dance_mode= Solo |pictogram_color= to |glove_color= to |lyrics_color= |original_game= (Ubisoft Club Exclusive) }}"Thumbs" by Sabrina Carpenter is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The female dancer wears a golden flower crown with a braid hanging to the right. She wears a dark maroon bra crop top. She also has a dark blue choker. She wears patterned shorts that match her top. On her left wrist, she has several bracelets. She is wearing a pair of small black boots. During the bridge, her crop top and shorts turn gold, her skin turns into an ombre of black to crimson, her hair turns maroon, and her flower crown turns peach. Background The background is outside a street building, which seems to have pink windows on the top. Spotlights appear there as well, with colors ranging from pink and blue. Miscellaneous objects, like crates, appear on the floor, and on top of these objects are candles that sometimes light up. Sparkles also appear. In the verse, five tarot cards can be seen with the sun imprint on their back. The cards flip, revealing elements that reference the lyrics (for example, a robber and a bank appear on two cards when "Somewhere in the world you got a robber and a bank" is sung). After the verse, sketchy clouds can be seen floating in the background with colored still images of figures resembling people. There are a few, where then more figures appear. After the first verse, colored buildings and clouds appear to resemble a city. Silhouettes of people appear walking. Clocks also appear. In the pre-chorus, buildings appear again, with silhouettes of people sitting on them. Sketches of stars also appear. In the chorus, a circle appears representing Earth. It shines as sketches of figurines circle Earth, holding each other's hand. Sketches of stars, the Moon, clouds, and the Sun also appear which rotates around the earth-like planet slowly. During the bridge, the sun imprint from the cards appear in a reddish background, with rays shooting out and leaf shaped objects appearing. Cards appear on the edge of the sun, with more appearing as the sun gets brighter and the background blurs. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Put your right arm up, then put down quickly while moving to the right. 'Gold Move 3: '''Bring up both of your hands while kneeling. This is the final move of the routine. Thumbs gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Thumbs gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Thumbs gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 ''in-game Thumbs gm 2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Gallery Game Files Thumbs cover generic.png|''Thumbs'' Thumbs cover albumcoach.png|Album coach Thumbs_Cover_AlbumBkg.png|Album background Thumbs ava.png|Avatar Thumbs_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Thumbs jdup menu v1.png|''Thumbs'' on the menu (Version 1) Thumbs jdup menu v1.2.png|''Thumbs'' on the Just Dance Unlimited Party menu (Version 1.2) Thumbs jdup routinemenu.png|Routine selection screen Thumbs jdup coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Beta Elements Thumbs jdup menu beta.png|''Thumbs'' on the Just Dance Unlimited Party menu (Pre-release build) Videos Sabrina Carpenter - Thumbs (Official Video) Thumbs (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Thumbs - Just Dance Unlimited Party References Site Navigation Category:Ubisoft Club Exclusives Category:Songs on initial launch Category:Songs on Just Dance Unlimited Party Category:Songs Category:Solos